Taking over
by Evil-Luna
Summary: The saiyans take over and the people are taught to be afraid of them. While 18 is waiting for them to release Krillin, Chichi comes face to face with one of the feared kind, and Bulma will be picked to entertain the prince. GCC, BV, 18K. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was warm and dark it was one of those nights where you appreciate the cold breeze that hits your skin. Weather was the last thing ChiChi could think about. So many things had happened over the last few years that she hardly had time to think of anything but living. It's been a while since she could enjoy things but she was not the only one.

Her head turned to the bed next to her, thank god there was still someone left. Everyday she would wake up and thank someone or something that her kind was still with her. She walked over to the window looking up at the sky. Night seemed to hide everything the dark always swallows things that the senses could pick up. But the night could not swallow her feelings to night or what she was thinking.

She looks on to the wasteland of a kingdom she once knew. Her father had owned all of this land, at one point you could use the word beautiful to describe it. That of course was a long time ago and beautiful was far from what the land was now. So she sat on the ledge of the window and remembered her old life. If she tried hard enough the wasteland before her would turn into the beauty it was before. What was left now looked like Egypt.

Five years the Saiyans took over the land. The humans were forced to live in fear under them. Chichi had always been taught to look for the tail and if it was there to get away. They sometimes tormented the people there for no reason at all but Chichi had never seen a Saiyan up close, so she wondered if they were even real.

Night was the only time Chichi really had to think about things. The rest of the day everyone spent working or doing anything to keep him or her from thinking about the saiyans. She was really worried about her friends even though she had no reason to really be. Her friend 18 was older than her by two years, she had someone she was waiting for but he was working for the Saiyans. There was no guarantee that he would come back but 18 refused to believe it.

Bulma was her younger friend by one year. She was fifteen and kind of quiet. Chichi wondered if she ever really heard her talk or if she just imagines it. None-the-less Bulma was a good friend, she listened and was always there especially now. Pretty much everyone was quiet now except Chichi and 18.

The sun came to wake up the girls in the room. They were lucky, they did not get sent to the Saiyan's village. Many girls were sent there because the guys liked the human women. Some of the girls were forced to have their children or at least that's what Chichi heard. Pretty much everyone was a slave to the hateful race.

18 got up and stood by ChiChi," Krillin will come back for me. Someone will help us don't worry."

Chichi nodded still starring off into the distance. She had spent most of her time wondering where her father was but now that it was morning she had no time to think. It was time to go tend to daily chores like normal.

The girls went outside and gathered water for themselves and some of them cooked meals to send off to the Saiyans. None of the women had actually seen one but many of them had heard horrible stories. Nobody ever asked questions.

Bulma dug her hands in the dirt picking up the food they had grown. It was too bad that a princess had to do this work. But that was what they were all reduced to, nothing more than slaves.

"At least we got to keep our clothes," 18 says pulling on her silk skirt.

Bulma nods to agree but Chichi shakes her head, "But just look at them now. Nothing more than a servant's rags."

"Silk servant rags," 18 chimed in, "I'm not optimistic I just want you guys to feel better."

The girls nodded and continued with their work. Chichi got up and walked out of the line to go to the well. She was heading toward the one that was off in the distance because she wanted to be alone. That's something she always cherished.

She picked up the bucket full of water and with all the thoughts in her head she forgot about it easily and dropped it. As she went to pick it up she saw someone step in front of her. And then she saw the tail drop to the ground and panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man smiled down at her, "What are you doing?"

Chichi knew better than to talk to a man with a tail. She searched for her exits. He reached down and tapped her on the head, she looked up and he spoke again, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

She didn't know what to say, her words were caught in her throat. What would happen to her? This Saiyan would surely hurt her if she didn't get out right away. There was no way to get out if she didn't get out right now. There was no way to get away though no way to live she would surely die here.

"I'm sorry am I out of place," she said curling up on the ground.

"Out of what? I don't know. Are you? I just thought I'd come talk to you; you look alone. You're pretty," he said looking down at her.

"Oh," She whispered, surprised, as anyone would be.

Then he grabbed her arm and yanked on it, "Get up," he said gently, "What's your name?"

Not knowing what to say she backed up. It didn't seem like he as so bad just a little rough. "I'm Chichi. Are you going to do something to me?"

He looked puzzled, "What would I do?"

"I-I don't know. I've heard stories."

"Oh. Well your name is nice. My name is Kakarot."

"You're a Saiyan?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"NO! Uh, your name it's so long, is there something else I can call you?"

"I don't think so unless you can come up with something. Anyway why don't you have a tail?"

Chichi looked down, "I'm an earthling we don't have tails."

"You don't? I thought everyone had tails, well that's weird. Anyway you're pretty."

"You said that already," Chichi closed her mouth regretting what she just said, "I didn't mean it to be mean."

"Did I? Sometimes I forget."

"We-Well yes you did. Why do you think I'm pretty?"

He kneeled down to her and handed her the bucket with his tail," I just do."

She jumped back and up against the well. That tail reminded her of how much she shouldn't be there. The man came closer to her and offered her his hand in reassurance but she wouldn't take it. Her hands pushed her body off the well and she ran away leaving the man there to wonder what had just happen.

Bulma, 18, and the other girls were in Chichi's sight now. When Chichi finally made it she threw herself on the ground. Her friends came around her and 18 shook her, "What happened, are you okay?"

"I think so," she said looking up.

That night Chichi stayed up sitting on the windowsill. She was thinking but this time about the man she had seen. There was really no time to think about boys but she couldn't help letting her mind wonder. He was cute but he is a Saiyan. What could he do to her if anything? Or rather what would he do to her? What had he said she was pretty? She wasn't sure whether she wanted to see him again or not, but she just couldn't help herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun came up to greet the earth along with everyone in it, clouds were in the sky to show chance of rain, and the girls were getting ready to go outside for their daily work. As they got dressed a woman came in from outside, she gave Bulma a letter and you could tell from her hands that the woman was a servant girl for the Saiyans. Bulma carefully unfolded the letter as her friends drew nearer. Other women came too and crowded around her. When she finished the note it feel to the ground with the dust and their dreams. The servant girl grabbed Bulma, "Get your things, but only what you need."

Seeing that Bulma was stunned the woman rolled her eyes and pulled her away along with a pair of her clothes. Chichi and 18 trued to follow as the woman pulled her into the carriage but they could not keep up, they were lost in the crowd. What would happen to their friend?

After they got farther away the servant spoke, "Listen up girl, you are to be brought to Prince Vegeta, you are his property now. He will decide what you do and what you don't, who you are and who you are not, got it? Stupid earth girl, you're lucky it should have been a Saiyan." It was at that time that Bulma noticed her tail.

The servant smirked, "Don't be alarmed my dear. You should be more afraid of Vegeta than me. You look so delicate. Maybe he'll like you after all." The woman got closer to Bulma making her uncomfortable then the servant touched Bulma with her tail making her jump and gasp. "Maybe not," she giggled.

Bulma looked at the floor searching for her lost words, "What am I to do?"

"Whatever he wants you to do. Don't blame me HE picked you not me."

"Wh-Why me? How did he know me?"

"He knew about you before we were just waiting for the right time to take you. You're well developed now aren't you," the servant said with a laugh that came from her throat.

Bulma sat back in her chair ready to burst into tears. How could Saiyans know so much about them? She had no idea they had a prince and certainly not that he knew about her. But there was no way out of the carriage so all she could do was wait.

Back at the girl's house Chichi headed to the well to see if that man would come. Sure enough he was right there looking in the well. Her first impulse was to turn back but she figured there was nothing to be afraid of. She touched his back and he jumped.

"Oh god," Chichi said, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm sorry too but you scared me. So what are you doing here? I thought I scared you away."

"You did but I came back to see you. Well it wasn't really you it was just your race."

"Oh. What's wrong with being a Saiyan?"

"I don't know, you guys just scare me I guess. People have told me some stories about you guys."

"You believe them?"

"Well…yes."

"Well someone told me this story once about a fox and a bird and I didn't believe it. I know animals can't talk."

Chichi felt herself shrink, "Those are different."

"Okay whatever you say. You know what I don't like?"

"Um….what?"

"Well I guess he's not really a what but I don't like my cousin, he's mean to me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"SURE!"

Chichi smiled nervously, "Great. Why do you keep changing the subject?"

"I don't know. Hey do you wanna see my house?"

"Um…I guess-"

"GREAT!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. His grip was a little too tight and the whole way she was praying for him to let go. The house he brought her to was more like a shack or a shed. She looked inside and then at Kakarott, who was smiling in front of her.

"Isn't it great? I love living here. It's my home."

Chichi smiled," I see. Maybe I should go people will be looking for me and get worried. We don't really know each other anyway so good-bye."

"You're going? But we just got to my house."

"I have to-Good-bye."

With that the girl fled and left the man confused and thinking about what just happened. He had scared her off again but he didn't understand why he scared her. He really didn't think he was scary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mansion she was brought to was like a palace for Hades. Every wall and every object screamed at Bulma as she walked through the hall. Here everything seemed violent and though the servants walked with grace you could see right through their masks of peace.

Finally the servant she had been following the whole way stopped and shoved Bulma into a room. She left the room and Bulma was left alone with all the screaming walls and objects. Dark red velvet lined most anything that didn't move. It served as curtains around the bed that was covered in crimson satin. Though it should have been a beautiful sight to her all she could think was it looked like a red prison.

A man flung the door open and walked over to Bulma making her jump and fall back to the floor. He laughed at the sight of her fear, "You're Vegeta's new girl aren't you? He could break you like that. He won't like you." As he spoke he reached out to touch her and she backed away using her hands and feet to crawl backwards. It proved to be a hopeless movement and she fell to the floor. The man laughed, "Maybe I'm wrong. He could have fun with you."

He grabbed her hair and arm and tried to pull her to her feet. She resisted as much as she could, making little cries with each tug from her throat. "Get up," he yelled throwing her back down. Her body shook with fear as she struggled to stand up. The man grinned and walked closer to her, "You sure are a pretty little pet aren't you. Worthless earthling."

As he grabbed her chin another man came in the door, "Get out of here Nappa! That's enough."

Nappa let go of her and walked past the man in the doorway. The man smirked at Bulma and walked over to her. He introduced himself as Vegeta.

18 sat on her windowsill and looked into the distance. It had been a long time since she had seen Krillin. He promised he would come back for her but it had been so long that she was doubting he would now. Still she had to keep positive or else the two girls would be sad. Ugh she hated having to do that. That's not who she was, but I guess no one could ever keep "who they were" at a time like this.

Chichi and Bulma were younger than her and she always had to take care of them. That was the worst part of being the big sister. At this time though she wondered what happened to Bulma and where Chichi wandered off to.

In spite of her fear of him Chichi really wanted to see Kakarot. Call it curious or just plain stupid but she felt drawn to him. She had snuck out earlier when 18 was distracted and she made her way to his house. Sure enough he was outside picking up a tree he had just knocked over.

He saw her and perked up, "Hi! I thought I scared you away."

She came closer shyly looking down at the tree, "I didn't think there were anymore trees left. Well I guess there's not now. Oh no you didn't scare me I just am a little unsure of you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem so unsure now."

"Well I don't know if I am right now or not. I think…well I really have been thinking about you a lot and I don't really know what it means. I've only known you for a day so I don't think I like you but then again I really don't know what that is so I guess I couldn't really-"

"Whoa. Hold on you're talking way too fast. I don't really know what you mean by like you. I like you. So what do you mean?"

"Um…never mind. Maybe I should stay with you to figure it out and then I will tell you."

He smiled at her, "Sounds good."

"Good"

He led her into the little shack he called his house. They sat down and talked for a while and both of them struggled to find things to say. This was the first time Goku had to actually think about something to talk about in his life.

"So," chichi said, "you said that you were Vegeta's cousin, isn't that the prince?"

"I think so."

"Why aren't you living with him? You are royalty aren't you?"

"I suppose but he had me thrown out when they found out that I was stronger than him. Now no one knows where I am and no one is suppose to talk about me I guess. Well it doesn't hurt me any, I never really knew any of them well any way," as he finished he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you guys here?"

"I don't know," he said nervously.

She looked up at him waiting for a better answer or a reassuring look but he avoided her eyes. After a short while he smiled and looked down at her but she did not seem reassured. His hand touched her lower back and he pulled her close to him. He felt really comfortable with her but since he had never been with a girl he really didn't know what that meant. Chichi looked up at him and pulled her head up to his and Kakarot got his first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In reply to the person who reviewed about the Goku and Chichi thing being too much and whatever: I understand what you mean but let me explain myself so that no one reports me. I wanted to do this mostly on Bulma and Vegeta but I am doing a little on everyone it's my way of being descriptive. I promise more BV in the rest sorry for any misunderstandings and thank you for bringing that to my attention.

Chapter 5

His house was warm and Chichi felt warm in his arms. Everything about him and the house just whispered home. Was this what she wanted? If someone found out she was in love with a Saiyan they would surely have something to say. That's when she figured she better keep it to herself.

He looked down at Chichi feeling so many things at once, most of which he could not understand. Why are the earthlings afraid of Saiyans? There must have been something he missed. He didn't think that he was scary and he didn't understand why Chichi ran the first few times. Then there was the fact that she was in his arms right now. What was going on exactly?

"Chichi?"

She looked up at him,"Hm?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you a question. Why did you come back? I thought I scared you away. I think I asked you this before but I really want to know."

"um well I told you that I wasn't really sure what I felt but I think I am pretty sure now. I love you Kakarot."

He looked at her with less confusion on his face then there had ever been. She smiled out of pleasure that he knew what she was talking about.

"I think I love you too Chichi."

They starred at each other for the longest time, like they were lost. She put her arms around his neck and they began to kiss. Kakarot put his arms around her waist. Chichi lifted her head up as he kissed her neck. It was all going good until she felt a prick on her neck that made her jump back and cry out, "Ow! What was that?"

He looked confused, "What?"

"Did you just bite me?"

He looked around, "Yeah. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You bit me."

"I know."

"I don't want you to bite me. You're not supposed to bite me."

"I'm not?"

No."

Over the next few weeks Bulma got called to Vegeta's room a lot. She didn't really understand why she was picked out of everyone. But she tried not to let it get to her. In the long run she had more important things to worry about.

Presents were sent to her everyday from the prince who was just in the next room. They were beautiful jewels, silvers, crystals, and gold, but none would make up for the family she had lost and left behind. She did however take a liking to one of the presents, a dog. A simple dog was the one thing that she was happy with. He thought the dog got too much attention from her but didn't do anything about it. Pretty much everything he gave to her ended up on or in the dog's possession a week later.

Vegeta liked to have her with him for various reasons, some he'll never admit to. She was always quite while she looked around at things in the house and for her dog. Vegeta could never tell what she was thinking and he wasn't sure that he wanted to most of the time. Still there was something about her that he liked, he just didn't know what it was exactly.

The thing that concerned him most was the possibility that she would leave him. Of course there was no way that the earthlings could over power them and take them but there were still ways that she could leave. Worst of all he couldn't tell what she was thinking so he didn't even know if it was a possibility.

Bulma had never been so scared in her life. Thankfully he hasn't had sex with her or kissed her yet. She didn't know how she would react if that ever happened. HE always made her sleep in his room with him in his bed but he had never done anything to her. She was thankful for that at least.

Tonight was different however, when Vegeta came to get her he had to pry the dog from her hands. The dog looked up at her sadly from the floor and sensed the sadness in her heart as she was pulled away. She knew as well as the dog did that she was in trouble.

The night was painful and dark for she spent most of it under the man whom she feared the most. Every kiss was like a sting to her heart, every move an ache, for she was trapped now. Trapped in his prison from which the girl who came in would never come out.

He fell asleep next to her afterwards. She was still trying to catch her breath and after a few minutes of trying she was afraid she would never catch it again. His hand came around her waist and she froze up, too scared to move she lay under his hand but he was still asleep.

The moon shone in the window lighting up the dark area making it less of a prison. Her eyes switched to the man next to her and her mind to the house. She remembered everything in the house, it was so beautiful and then there was the presents he gave her. "Maybe," she thought placing her hand on Vegeta's chest, "Maybe this is for the best. Maybe I can live with this." She lay her head on his body and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chichi walked home with her new friend a couple of days later. 18 saw her sister and came over there but instantly freaked when she saw the man next to her sister. "Who…who is that? Chichi he has a tail," she said grabbing her sister.

"I know but," Chichi looked at him and smiled, "he's going to help us find our sister. He knows where she is."

18 looked at Kakarot and he nodded. She scoffed and crossed her arms. What was her sister doing with a Saiyan?

"Well whatever but we are going to have to sneak out of her," 18 said.

"I figured."

"Why would we have to," Kakarot asked.

"Well the girls might say something and we don't want that," Chichi said.

18 looked around, "there's no use talking about it here get going you guys. No one knows you guys are here. I'll go meet you guys about two miles that way, okay."

She watched her sister walk away with the man with that tail. It moved from side to side and made her sick to her stomach. What was going on?

The sun hit Bulma's bare back waking her up instantly. Her hand reached out for the prince but only in vain for he was not there anymore. She got up and looked around only to find only to find nothing. Bulma pulled the blanket to her chest as a servant bragged in.

"Hello dear how are you today," the servant asked throwing open the window and letting the cold in, "Come on get up we need to get you out of here."

The woman grabbed Bulma out of the bed and put a blanket around her body. She brought Bulma back to her room and pushed her in. Bulma heard the click of the lock and looked around her room for clothes. As soon as she found some she pulled them on and lay on her chair with her precious puppy.

This place she was in wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the servants. All of them were Saiyans and they were just as bad as the men. Each one of them was jealous or mad at her for being chosen by Vegeta instead of them. Why should they ever think that they were going to be picked? After all she was roalty and they were nothing but servants. SO why would they even think that?

Bulma quickly erased the thought and looked down at the bleeding floor. Her fingers moved up and down as she tapped on the chair in a daze. She went blank for about twenty minutes she went to a place where she could hear nothing not even the hard knocks coming on the door. But when the door flung open she did see who it was.

"What are you doing," Vegeta said irritated.

Bulma shook her head and shrugged at him.

His forehead creased with anger, "I know you can talk." She looked around the room for something to look at besides his eyes. He grabbed her chin as if he was going to smack her and she let out a small cry clenching her eyes shut, "Look at me!" Her eyes slowly opened afraid of what she might see.

Vegeta watched as her eyes slowly opened, the fear in her was obvious in her blue eyes. He looked at her for a long time taking in all her emotions. Although he knew she was ready for him to yell at her he did not want to do it. No that would be a waste of her fear. He wasn't going to yell at her after all that's what she was expecting.

They stared at each other for a while and her blue eyes softened a little. A smirk grew on his face slowly and her eyes widened. He moved his free hand up to her wrist and his other loosened from her chin. In an instant he snatched her wrist and twisted it behind her back pulling her ear to his mouth, "I know you can talk tell me why you did not open the door."

He watched her struggle to speak but the words finally came out, ":I did not hear you. Please don't hurt me I didn't hear you I swear. Please I promise."

With that he threw her to the floor. Satisfied with what he had done to her he decided to give her the message he had for her, "Oh by the way there's some people hear to see you," he ran his hand over her hair, "Don't cry." His lips touched her forehead before he walked away to greet the guests.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bulma listened to the footsteps climb the staircase. She slowly sank back to the floor dreading anything that might come up. Her eyes closed tightly when she remembered what had just happened. What if it was Vegeta? What was she going to do then?

Still waiting to see what would come she decided to pull herself off the floor and try to look like she was doing something. It seemed like it had been hours since she heard the noise start yet she felt like she had no time to get ready. Almost like someone was chasing her.

She sat at the table in the corner of her room catching herself in the mirror. What had happened to accepting what was going to happen to her? It's not that she didn't think the same way anymore it was just hard to think it at the time since he had just come in and been so mean to her. He wasn't like that before but that didn't matter he was just hiding what he really was so that he could get her easier.

The footsteps had ceased and the door slowly pushed toward her. She held her breath as the light revealed the visitors. It was her sisters!

"Bulma," Chichi said rushing over there to greet her. Bulma had been away from her for so long. Or was it just a week?

"So this is where you are staying now? I'm surprised the animals let us in, no offence back there," 18 said turning her eyes back to Kakarot. He did not notice her though. He was caught up in the room. 18 rolled her eyes.

"Well are you okay? Did they do anything to you? I mean they didn't hurt you did they? We can get you out of here if you want us to," Chichi was rushing with her words as if she was trying to escape the house through them.

Bulma simply nodded and smiled at Chichi telling her silently that she was okay. Chichi stared at her in disbelief, how could she be okay with a Saiyan? She had forgotten for a minute that the man she loved was one from the violent race.

"If you're okay I guess we can leave," 18 mumbled.

Chichi shook her head at 18, "We can't just leave her here something might happen. Look at her."

"Look at her? She doesn't look any different then when we left her. What is going to happen to her if she is a favorite of the Saiyan Prince they will surely treat her well," 18 snapped at her little sister. She did not see the slight fear left in Bulma's eyes that Chichi saw.

"But 18 she doesn't look right," Chichi said, her eyes still fixed on her little sister. Bulma just smiled at Chichi to try and reassure her.

"Well why don't we just ask her," Kakarot chimed in.

18 and Chichi stared at him in disbelief. "She doesn't talk genius," 18 yelled.

"Oh right, sorry," Kakarot said backing down.

Chichi went over to him and took his arm sympathetically, "It's okay, you didn't know. It doesn't offend anyone so don't be sorry. You didn't know."

18 scoffed at the tenderness in Chichi's eyes and voice, "Why are you treating him like that? He's not one of us. His people hurt our people. They make them slaves, what do you not understand about that?"

Chichi looked at the floor ashamed that she was hiding from 18 and ashamed that she loved him. It was true it could never be so why was she fooling herself? Nothing would ever work out for her or her family.

Suddenly the door opened and the Prince stepped in, "Times up."

Kakarot looked at him until he stared back up at him. They stayed looking at each other for the longest time. 18 looked at Chichi and she shrugged "Maybe we should go," 18 mumbled.

"But 18 we cant'-," Chichi cried.

18 interupted, "We need to go. Now let's."

So they walked out the door and Chichi pulled Kakarot with her. His eyes were still locked with Vegeta's till the very end of the house. Then he switched back to a smile and didn't show any sign that he knew what was going on.

The night came quickly and servants came in to help Bulma get ready for bed. This was the first time it had happened so she was confused and wanted to know what the occasion was.

As soon as she got to Vegeta's room she knew something was wrong. Her stomach dropped and her mind wouldn't focus on one thing. What was it going to be? The only thing that she could hope for was that it would not hurt her.

The Prince smiled at her, "Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that people are upset about the chapters being short and I'm sorry about that but my internet wasn't working and I was lucky to get a chapter in so be grateful for that. Also be aware that the last chapter said the wrong chapter at the top. Don't report it I will fix it later. Thanks for reading. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 8

Three days later they were to be married. She would be with him forever and that's not what she really wanted. How could she have said no? He probably would have done something bad to her. Look what he did to her before and she didn't even say anything. Well the real question in her mind was did he love her? She figured she would find out soon enough but for now she had to worry about what was going to happen at the wedding.

Servants worked on her the day of the wedding. They cleaned her up and put her in a dress one of them had made for her. It was pretty but it was nothing like she had seen before. Mostly it looked like a long cloth wrapped under her arms. It was decorated with things that his mother and hers before that had owned and Bulma wondered why they let her wear it. How could she be worthy of his mother's things she was just an earthling to them and nothing more.

The colors of the dress were all dark and nothing really stuck out. Still it was beautiful but Bulma felt as though she did not belong in it. The servants fussed at her and yelled that she was not doing something right when she really didn't have to do anything. All they did the whole time was pick at her.

A carriage came to pick her up and the servant who had brought her there pushed next to her. She glared down at Bulma the whole way there and scoffed every time she moved. Bulma had no idea what she was doing right or wrong for that matter. She just prayed that she would make it to the ceremony.

The woman towered over Bulma and nearly bent down to get in her face, "Is this what you want?" Bulma didn't know how to answer. What she wanted? Well she really wasn't sure what exactly she had in the first place so how should she know what she wanted? "Answer me, stupid earthling."

"I suppose," she mumbled praying the girl would smile and maybe tell her good luck.

Instead she laughed mockingly, "You suppose? Do you have any idea who you are marrying?"

"I think his name is Vegeta," Bulma whispered growing more nervous.

"That's not what I meant," The servant screamed making Bulma jump in her seat and cry out in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Bulma begged for her forgiveness with her words.

"Hmph. Stupid girl marrying a prince how does that work?"

Bulma shrugged and watched the woman sit back in her chair. She looked as if she was disappointed that he was not marrying her. But what was Bulma suppose to do about that? It wasn't her fault that he picked her. She could have him for all she cared she just wanted to be with her sisters and go back home.

The carriage stopped and Bulma quickly left the large woman lost in thought behind. Although it was not the last time she would see her she was happy to be away from her for that short time. She hated thinking that someone hated her that she didn't even know.

The building was huge and the inside was even bigger. Another woman quickly took her away to another room before anyone saw her. She was much older and smaller in height and size. Her fingers were cold on Bulma's bare arms making her shiver the whole way there. The encounter with her was not very long; she fixed her up and sent her out into the hall.

No one was there for a while and Bulma thought she might be in the wrong place. It looked they were ready for a King to come in for a speech or just for people to observe him sitting on the thrown. The truth was they were waiting for a Prince and his soon to be Queen. "This is too much," she thought. She looked around for possible exits and found a few. As she headed toward the door a man stopped her, "It's that way." It was Vegeta and he had come to take her down to her fate.

The ceremony seemed to last forever. Half the time she had no idea what was going on and sometimes the thought of it all over whelmed her and she felt like she was going to faint. Lucky for her she was sitting on a chair. As she looked in the audience she saw Chi-Chi, 18, and the man they were with the day they came to see her. Chi-Chi looked so sad to know that her sister was marrying a monster. Bulma knew that was what Chi-Chi was thinking and as she looked over at her Prince she grew angry with her. He could not be that bad. Even though he hurt her once he does deserve a second chance. Many times when they were children 18 hurt them but they never called her such a thing so why should he be labeled wit such a name?

After the ceremony was over they left immediately. It was almost dark and they were to be brought to their home and be left in their room. The carriage ride back with him was awkward and Bulma was a little disappointed that she was not able to see her sisters one more time but she accepted like she had everything else and rode the carriage with no thoughts of them in her head.

When they got home the servants for bed made her up again. Then she went straight to his room and lay down in his bed to wait for him. She let her mind wander as she lay there and almost dozed off. What was her sister's doing right now? What could she do about that servant that would not leave her alone? That's when she got her idea, she would never have to put up with her again if it worked but she was positive that it would.

He came later and lay next to her. She turned to him and put her arms around his neck pulling him over to her to kiss him. Her tongue slipped in his mouth a couple times and then she used the moment to make a request.

"Vegeta," she mumbled.

"What," he said barely breathing before saying it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What," he said growing angry with the delay.

"There is this servant."

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well she won't leave me alone and I don't think that I can live with her," she kissed his neck again, "Can you get rid of her please?"

He paused for a minute as she kissed his neck only to allow himself to breathe, "Fine I'll take care of it."

That night she slept with him. That night she learned that she could control the Saiyan by herself. Who would have thought? Oh and you know what? She never saw that servant again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't really know what I am doing today, just thought I'd let you guys know. Uh yeah I don't know. Um okay totally pointless author note. Anyway it's hard to remember that Goku is Kakarot I always want to write Goku.

Chapter 9

"She'll be fine Chi-Chi. Shut up for once. We will get her back but we have to have a plan don't you think," 18 said trying to calm her sister down.

"Oh great. Yeah sure you think of a plan while she gets raped and pregnant by that monster. Good idea 18. Brilliant," Chi-Chi yelled leaning forward in Kakarot's arms.

"Chi-Chi it's okay. That won't happen. We'll think of something," Kakarot offered smiling at her.

"Calm down! I'm trying to think. Don't you think I'm concerned about her? You think I hate both of you don't you? Well you know what if you keep yelling at me we aren't going to be able to help her. So since I know you're not going to stop let's just forget it. Fuck Bulma," 18 yelled sitting on the floor with her arms crossed.

"Well that's basically what you're doing now," Chi-Chi said quietly.

18 shook her head, "I don't think you understand, dear sister. She is with a man, oh but not just any man A SAIYAN. We can't just go in there and say 'Hey can we have our sister back we really miss her and we think that you are going to kill her or hurt her' NO! He can kill us. Do you understand? Do you want to die because I sure as hell don't, Not like that. We need a plan."

"I don't know what to do though," Chi-chi said looking at the floor.

"Well duh that's why we need a PLAN. Do you know what that is," 18 yelled.

Chi-chi grew angry with her sister, "Yes I know what that is. So let's make one. You haven't thrown out any ideas let alone any good ones."

18 put her hand on her forehead, "Chi-Chi do me a favor and SHUT UP. OKAY! That's the whole point of waiting is to think! THINK! DO you get it? Because I don't think you do."

Kakarot got up, "Enough! Don't you think you should stop fighting? I've had enough. Now Vegeta keeps the place Guarded because he's a Prince so we can't just walk in there. We can't go in her window because he would definitely be with her. So…Any thing else we could try?"

"I don't know. I suppose that we could um…maybe not," 18 trailed off.

It was nice not to see the servant anymore. Things were well more peaceful. Bulma could leave her room without being threatened but she still felt like something was missing. Of course her sister's were not there but it wasn't that. She didn't really know what it was but she figured that she needed to know and began to search her mind.

Chi-Chi was the first person she thought of. Smart, pretty, and a very good friend. She missed talking to her and listening to what she had to say back. Also she missed her crying to her when 18 had been mean to her. That was so long ago that she could hardly remember. But no, that was not it at all. She didn't need Chi-Chi she already had Chi-Chi and she had no desire to have her there at that moment.

18? Her taunts where nothing to miss, but she could be a good sister if she really wanted to. All those times she listened to Bulma and Chi-Chi cry, she deserved some credit. The truth was they were mostly crying about something she had said, but she always said she was sorry. No, That wasn't it either

What about her other family, surely she missed them. Her mother and Father were dead and missing in her life, but that was not it either. Truthfully, she had gone without them so long she could hardly remember what they looked like. She barley had any memories as it was of them so how could she need what she couldn't remember?

Vegeta maybe? He was nice to her and he did marry her, but there was something behind all of this. Or was there? Does he love her? That was it, she wanted him to love her. But how could she want something that she wasn't sure she felt? This didn't make any sense to her and it was starting to get her frustrated. Maybe she should find out if he loved her before she decided.

The day was long because she had nothing to do. She thought she might find Vegeta but when she tried to go in his wing of the house a guard said he didn't want to see her and that he was busy.

Bulma went back to her new wing of the house and sat down on her bed. A servant came in. She was younger than Bulma and smaller in height but she was pretty none-the-less. A smile came on her face as she saw the new wife sitting alone.

"Oh," the girl said mockingly, "You must be the new Queen. Guess that means Vegeta's a king now."

Bulma turned around and looked the girl in the eye wondering what she was doing there. She gave the girl a slight nod and turned back around. That did not satisfy the girl though she came closer to her and got in her face.

"Right you don't talk. I remember. Well I just thought that I would let you know who I am. I am Marron and I will be taking your husband from you. We go way back you know he used to like me," she got real close and whispered in Bulma's ear, "We almost had sex you know."

Marron's breathe stung Bulma's ear demanding her attention. Bulma only nodded again but the girl demanded an answer so she gave it to her. "You're so young, I feel sorry for you. That is sad and I'm sorry he did that to you. What would you like from me? I am not in charge of what he does and I am surely not responsible for years ago."

The girl's eyes narrowed with anger, "What can you do? You can get on your knees and beg me not to take him that's what you can do! You feel sorry for me what a load of shit! Do you even know how old I am? I am almost as old as him and I heard you were just fifteen, oh that's sad. I have more experience he would defiantly go for me. You are in for a surprise, you better start talking you might lose him."

Bulma blinked once and stared blankly ahead. She had no idea what to do. All she knew was she was between hitting the girl and crying. Mostly she figured she would cry if the girl did not leave soon.

"Poor little girl, you must think he loves you. He loves no one he is a Saiyan they do not love. There is only lust and you will soon see it. But me, oh I'm okay with that it's probably good sex anyway. What am I saying I should just ask you," Marron whispered stinging Bulma's ear again. But she did not answer her she only stared forward blankly at the wall.

"We look so much alike. I bet I could pass off as you to the public. He could replace you and, hey no one would even know it. Do you love him little girl?"

Bulma's lips parted but no sound came out for a short period, "He- he is my husband."

"Do you love him because I'm sure he loves you. He loves to fuck you," She giggled.

"Please leave I do not wish to see anyone," Bulma whispered feeling her voice shake.

"Neither does he. Too bad for me. Well goodbye little girl, sweet dreams. Oh and don't waste the little time you have left with him okay."

She was out the door in a flash but Bulma could still feel her sting. Did Vegeta really love that girl or did he love Bulma? Everything got more confusing with this girl here. She had to put it behind her though she had to go to Vegeta's room soon.

Bulma lay next to her Prince in bed, well under him more or less. He was on top of her and she was staring blankly up at the ceiling only making a sign that she was alive when he hurt her. She struggled to say what she really wanted to. She was afraid of the reaction from him.

That girl was haunting her as much as she hated to admit it. He would never leave her though. Even though she had only been with him a short while she felt certain at the moment that he would not leave and that they would be together forever. So she decided to say what she wanted to.

"Vegeta," Bulma said pausing to wait for an answer she didn't get, "I love you."

He stopped and looked at her for a minute but he just buried his head in her neck and ignored her. She felt tears come up in her eyes and not just from the pain from his teeth on her neck. This is what she needed, she needed to be loved and now she feared she would never get it. Or worse she feared she would lose the one that she loved.

All she could do at the moment was hold on to him. She had him with her now and that was something. So she grabbed on to his arms and told herself that she would not let go. Not for Marron, not for Chi-Chi, not for anyone.

A/N: I enjoyed this chapter after all. Didn't you?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just want to say that I'm sorry about the dividers. I really did put them up but fanfiction sucks. I will try different things and when I find something that works I will fix the ones that I can okay? Sorry about that. Oh everything seems longer on my computer then when I put it up it' like two pages. What the hell! Oh well. Visit my site it's cool. Lol. Sorry this one is so short! Writers block, and I wanted to give you guys a chapter.

Chapter 10

Bulma felt the life go out of her when the doctor nodded his head. She was going to have his child and she wasn't even sure that he loved her. This was so weird it had to be a dream. All she wanted now was to wake up.

She touched her stomach in the solitude of her room. Wondering how and why this would happen to her she knew that she would get o answer. "Everything happens for a reason," she told herself. But why did it have to happen to her. It would never make sense no matter how she put it so there was no use trying to work it out.

Vegeta came up to her room and stared at her from the doorway. She knew what he was thinking but could not bring herself to answer him. It's not that she thought he would be mad at her or overjoyed, she really didn't know what to think, but she knew that she herself was not happy with the news.

"You are aren't you," he mumbled and she turned to face him.

A nod was all that she could get herself to do and even with that she felt the shame of it all on her shoulders. She felt like she was about to fall into a deep pit in which she could never return from. No matter what she did she would still never forgive herself.

"That's good, but it better be a boy or else it's a waste of my time," he said getting closer to her.

"His time," she thought?

He walked over to her and touched her face with the palm of his hand. Drawing her face closer to his he kissed her lips and she did not move. She didn't want him to touch her at the moment so she really wasn't sure what to do. All she knew is the she wanted to see her sisters and cry on them for a while.

She could not do what she wanted though because there were so many things. One was to get rid of it and the other was just to die all together. But she had Vegeta now so why did she want to die? It didn't make any sense but what did? "I'm stuck," she thought.

**THIS IS A BORDER!Not PART OF STORY**

The day was passing by swiftly and they still could not think of anything. It had been a while since they started thinking but so far they haven't been able to stop. Like a puzzle you can never solve they kept coming back to it think, "There's got to be a way."

Yet, they could find none.

Kakarot lay in bed with Chichi beside him. She was still thinking but the Saiyan was trying to take a break. "This is stupid," Kakarot said.

"No it's not, she's my sister," Chichi scolded.

"Sorry but we are never going to think of anything this way."

"You and 18 are the ones who said this is what we had to do. So I guess I was right, it's not so easy is it?"

" Guess not," he said laying back down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The group had gotten nowhere and the sun had come up all ready. Days and nights had gone by and this would just be another idealess day. Even when they did get ideas they were always shot down. They didn't know what they were going to do, how they were going to do it, or even what to think of. All of them knew that they were stuck and it wasn't likely that they were going to get out of it.

Kakarot had to do the most work out of all of them. He felt really bad when he had to shoot their plans down but he was sure that they weren't going to work. It wasn't that he didn't want them to succeed it was just that he knew Vegeta and he knew the Saiyans. In fact, they were lucky to have him they would have been killed for sure by now if they didn't.

So the day was full of starts and stops in plans as the group tried the best they could. The poor girls were worried sick about their sister and now they weren't even going to get a glimpse of her. Kakarot decided that he needed to do something fast, he didn't like to see Chichi like that and he didn't want her sister to be mad at him anymore. It was settled, that night when they were asleep he would sneak off and get their sister for them. Even though he knew he would probably get hurt for trying he would defiantly take the chance for Chichi to be happy. When day faded to night and the girls were sound asleep the young Saiyan snuck out of the little shack and ran in the direction of his cousin he had not seen in a while.

He got there in no time at all and was looking for a place to get in around midnight. The worst thing was he wasn't sure that he remembered what she looked like. That was defiantly a bad thing but he did remember seeing her once so maybe he would recognize her if he saw her. The only was he would not be able to get to her was if Vegeta was around or with her.

A little light shone through one of the window while all the others were out and Bulma sat by the dying candle sobbing to her self. She had gotten herself into a big mess and she didn't even know how to get out of it. It was a bad idea to say yes to him but if she hadn't where would she be now? Probably in the ground.

Her tears fell onto her lap and disappeared into puddles of darkness. That's all her life seemed to be was a puddle of darkness and she had no way to get out. If she could sell her soul to the devil she would but then she figured she already had when she said yes to Vegeta. All she could was hope that God, the devil, or someone would hear her cry, if only fairy godparents were real.

Just then she heard a tap against her window. It sounded as if someone had slipped and it startled her just the same. She got out of her chair wiping her face to see what had happened. The first thing she noticed was a tail hanging from no where and then the man climbed up the window and pulled himself in her face.

"You Bulma," the man asked.

She nodded slowly in response," yes."

"Good come with me."

"What? Why?"

"Well I'm going to take you to see your sisters. Isn't that cool, I thought so too. Anyway I'm really surprised that I was able to get her and I don't think it will last much longer so please come," he rambled.

"Well Okay I guess I can go with you but won't Vegeta be mad?"

"That's why we have to hurry. I'll explain later please come," he held his arms out.

Bulma let him pull her out of her window but she really didn't know what she was thinking. She kept telling herself that it was all a dream and she would wake soon. If it was a dream Vegeta could not hurt her or her sisters, if it was a dream Vegeta wouldn't come after her. Still, in the back of her mind she wanted him to come, but she knew now that she would be safe with her sisters.

AN: sorry it's short I've had a lot going on


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bulma was happy to be with her sisters again. As soon as they saw her they lit up and hugged her. Chichi looked her over asking her if she was okay and she had to tell them that she was pregnant.

"Oh…no that can't be right," Chichi said backing up.

"Well it is trust me I know," Bulma looked down ashamed of her self.

"Are you going to keep it- Please, say no!"

"I am going to keep it Chichi. It's my child and I really do want it."

"You're crazy Bulma. It's his child."

Bulma was silent for a moment. Her mind went back to him asking her to marry him. He never really meant to be mean he just was. Being apart from him was different she couldn't find anything to complain about.

"No I'm not I really want the child," Bulma said.

She spent the next week at the house and Chichi was constantly watching out the window for Vegeta. After a while Bulma was starting to fear that he would never come. Maybe he married again or had a mistress all along. Maybe he was coming. Maybe he wasn't. That was the worst thing that she could think of, if he didn't come for her she wasn't sure what she would do. All this time away from him just made her realize that she really did love him and she wanted to be back with him. Her life would be so different if he never chose her but she could not see that there were good things to not meeting him, she only wished for him.

Chichi did not like Vegeta, but whom did she like? Bulma was surprised when she saw her sister with the young Saiyan and she wondered how their situations were different in her sister's mind. She must have thought that Bulma did not love Vegeta and that she was kept by force in the large house. Chichi was so happy with that man though so how could she not see that her sister felt the same? That man had made Chichi happy and it was no different for Bulma. That's right, Kakarot was a man and so was Vegeta. They were not different in anyways other than on the outside. She realized now that it didn't matter that Vegeta had a tail it was the fact that he himself was human too and she loved him.

Of course this would not make sense to anyone else in her family, at least not now. There had to be a way to prove it to them, to tell them that she was not afraid to be with anyone she wanted. This child would surely shake things up but in the end it may be the only thing she can use. Chichi would never see that they are the same, and it would be even harder to make 18 see since she was not in the same boat. What to do?

One night Chichi came home and broke the news to Bulma that she was to stay low for a while. When Bulma asked why Chichi nervously shook her head and did not answer.

"Is he coming for me," Bulma asked nearly jumping out of her seat?

Chichi paced and held up her hand to signal her not to talk to her.

"She should know," Kakarot said grabbing Chichi's arm.

Chichi turned to me, quickly nodded, and turned back to Kakarot in a fit of tears," You want him to come don't you. You don't want to be with us anymore. What has he done to you?"

"I don' t think he has done anything Chichi, it's okay," Kakarot said.

"How could you just leave us like this," Chichi said glaring at me.

"I'm not leaving Chichi. I'm still here," I tried to calm her down.

"You're pretty much gone Bulma you might as well just go now, it's what you want."

"Hey. Stop it Chichi she's not going anywhere," 18 cut in, "Bulma you are going to stay here like Chichi said and lay low for a while you got it? I will go to the markets and get things we need but the rest of you are to stay here. It might look weird if Kakarot was coming and going so let's just stay ok."

Bulma put her head down loosing the vision of her in Vegeta' s bed again. She would have to have her child here but she agreed to whatever they said anyway, it's all she could do. Chichi seemed pleased again at least.

"That's sounds good," Chichi said looking into Kakarot's eyes.

That, however, is not what Vegeta had in mind. He lost his wife and he had every intentions of finding her. Going so far as looking himself he sparred no attempts. After all she was all he really had and he was not ready to give her up. She had his child in her and even though he wasn't ready to admit it he did love her.

So his search went to every house because he did not know who could have her. He did not look through their homes orderly either, he did not care for that. All his guards just ripped through the houses because he wanted his wife back now. Waiting for someone to come forward and give her back was not an option to him. Through all this he could still not admit that he loved her.

Bulma wasn't cooping very well with the situation either. Every night she would lay awake and look out into the cold abyss outside her window. Sometimes she thought she saw him emerging from the light fog that the night brought, but it was only a fantasy. She wasn't really sure that he was coming for her and if he was if it was for the right reason.

A/N: sorry this is short too but I wrote more and my program quit on me. I wanted to get this out to you guys, so sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: this story is so from the top of my head it's not funny. I'd like to finish it soon so let's see if I can pull everything together.

Chapter 13

Every time the wind would knock against the window Chichi would jump in her bed. She just knew that the Saiyan was coming for her sister and she didn't want to lose her again. Bulma was too young to have to go through that; she was to young to have a child. 18 still hadn't had a kid and she was older than them. Why should Bulma be the first? In rite she should be the last.

This was so bad, it didn't even seem like it was happening. What is becoming of there home? It is nothing but a wasteland and the same goes for their family. There is nothing left of anything. Everyone has lost his or her mind including Chichi. What was she doing with a Saiyan in her bed? Who did she think she was? She was no different then Bulma, a fool.

There had to be a way to stop all of this madness. It was just too much for Chichi to handle. Maybe, just maybe if everything didn't happen at once, things would be different. Oh why did this have to happen to them of all people, they never did anything to anyone? And when was Krillin going to come back to 18? It all had to start to make sense some time didn't it? Anyway, Chichi knew that Vegeta would be coming for her little sister.

Bulma was the last person that Chichi would expect to get caught up in all this. She was always the little one of the family and always the one who needed to be protected. So soft-spoken and modest that you would never think that she would be with a man who lived in violence and corruption. Never.

"Why couldn't they have done this to me instead," Chichi thought. But in her mind she knew that they had done this to her. The man she was with right now was what she had to show for it. He was her curse but he would never know it. So naïve and friendly but that did not make him different from the other Saiyans, they were all the same. She remembered his teeth on her neck, and he thought that was okay. He was violent and she could never look past that like Bulma could.

A knock fell upon the door making Chichi's stomach knot up. She knew who it was and she was hoping that no one heard the knock but her. Her eyes were tightly shut hoping that she pulls off fake sleeping but she was too nervous. It ended here and she knew it.

The knock was harder the second time making Chichi jolt in her bed. Kakarot wakes up and looks at Chichi next to him. "Who's there," he whispers to her.

"I don't know."

The pounding continued like a heart beat in ChiChi's head. No one seemed to hear it as loud as she did. To everyone else it was just a stranger but to her it was death calling loudly for her sister to come back. Chichi covered her ears but she could not block out the sound. Kakarot gets out of bed and heads for the door.

"Don't," Chichi says.

"Don't what," he asks turning back to her.

"Don't answer it, it's him."

"It's who Chichi?"

"Just don't please."

But it was too late, the person at the door had opened it with great force exposing the house's contents. It was a man that Chichi did not recognize but she still knew it was Vegeta. He stood there in the doorway and stared over at Kakarot.

"What do you want," Kakarot said.

"Give me my wife back," Vegeta said glancing around the room for her.

"We don't have her."

"I'm not that stupid," he pushed Kakarot out of the way and made his own through the house. It was small so he had no trouble finding the small girl in one of the beds. She was still asleep and he thought of how much he had missed her. Still, he pulled her out of the bed and into his arms intending to take her back to his house but Kakarot was running under Chichi's needs so he jumped up to stop him.

"What are you doing," Vegeta said.

"I can't let you take her," Kakarot said not glancing back at Chichi.

"She's mine. I don't care who's sister she is, I married her and I own her."

By now 18 had waken up to find that her sister was being taken away again. Even though she wanted to jump to help her 18 couldn't move. For the first time in her life she was afraid and it was actually showing.

"Just put her down Vegeta," Kakarot yelled.

A smirk came across Vegeta's face but he did not listen to Kakarot. Instead Vegeta pushed past him and walked out the door. Chichi watched as her little sister was taken back into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I can't believe you guys like this story it's totally random. I don't even know what's going on. If you like this story please take a look at some of my other DBZ stories thanks!

Chapter 14

The house looked a little more welcoming to Bulma when she opened her eyes. She was back in the room she had spent so many nights in and she didn't even have to wonder how she got there, because she knew. Vegeta had brought her there and that was all she needed to know that he really did love her.

Despite the happiness she felt her body did not agree with her. Her stomach hurt worse than she has ever remembered. She got down lower to the bed and curled up into the pain. It hit her again that she was pregnant, she had almost forgotten.

A knock came on the door and before she could answer the door was open and Maron was entering. Bulma looked up from her shell and saw the woman smiling above her.

"Trying to run away are we," Maron mocked her.

Bulma tried to ignore the girl by turning to her side and closing her eyes. Sort of an 'I can't see you so you can't see me' theory came in to play. As you can guess it did not work.

"Hello. Are you listening to me. Hey if you wanted me to have Vegeta you could have just told me. I don't know if I told you already but Vegeta and I have had a thing already so I would be glad to take him. Even if I didn't tell you, you should know. I think that any girl would die to take him. What do you think," Maron giggled in her ear.

"I don't think anything. I was not trying anything either. What I want is for you to leave," Bulma whispered.

"Well excuse me but I think you are in no position to tell me what to do. You are pregnant and by all means wiped out," she took a moment to let out a laugh, "Filling out if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you," Bulma mumbled.

For the first time Bulma felt the need to defend herself and her position in life. Everyone was coming down on her and she felt like she had no way out. But now was the time to prove that she was alive and capable of knowing what was good for her. Everyone else had an opinion on her life and wellbeing, everyone in the world but her. But she did, she did have an opinion on her life. She loved it in fact and she was not about to leave Vegeta or her child for anyone, not even her sister.

"Okay honey," Maron laughed again enjoying the torture she was giving.

"Leave, please," Bulma whispered.

Maron laughed, "well you said please. Okay honey I'll give you that. See you later." She slammed the door on her way out.

Later that night Bulma spent time in Vegeta's room. Just like before she did what he wanted and she made her request that Maron leave the house. Vegeta agreed and the next day she was gone.

000000

Chichi looked out the window of the shack they were staying in. Maybe everything is okay, it's not so bad to be with a Saiyan and it's not that so bad that her sister was with one either. After all the only bad thing that happened was when Chichi had interfered.

She looked over at Kakarot standing beside her. He looked down and smiled assuring her that everything was okay. Chichi returned his smile and drew closer to him.

"I know what I can call you for short," Chichi said.

"What's that?"

"Goku."

000000

A couple months later everyone was at the party thrown for the birth of a Saiyan. Well half actually. 18 was standing in the doorway smiling at her sisters. One of them had a baby in her arms and the other had one on the way. The best part to 18 was that Krillin was standing by her side and who knows, maybe they would have children.

A/N: THE END. Please check out some of my other stories!


End file.
